Catnip
by Urania Zenobia
Summary: A Aizen no le gustará esto... (A/B/O)


**Catnip**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes canónicos son propiedad de sus creadores, lo único mío es la trama**

 **Personajes:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Nnoitra Gilga, Szayel Aporro Granz, Sōsuke Aizen, Tier Hallibel, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammy Llargo, Shawlong Koufang, Gin Ichimaru, Coyote Stark

 **Pareja:** Coyote Stark/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, alguien haga algo de una puta vez!

— **¡HISSS!**

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú sí crees que es tan fácil contener a esta bestia?

— **¡HIIISSSS! ¡HIIISSS! GRRR…**

— **¡CARAJO! ¡EL BASTARDO ME RASGUÑÓ!**

— **GRRRRR…**

—¡No volveré a tocar a este desgraciado hasta que vuelva en sí a menos que sea para estrangularlo!

— _ **¡HIIISSS!**_

—¿Asustado de un gatito, Nnoitra? Honestamente esperaba más de t- _ **¡OW!**_

—No me jodas, pero que inútil eres Szyael…

—A ver, déjenme a mí…

— **¡HISSS! ¡HIIISSS! GRRR…**

—Oh, no: Aizen-sama puede pasarte todos los berrinches pero _**YO**_ no toleraré tener tu peludo trasero _**GRUÑÉNDOME**_ , Sexta…

— **GRRR…**

—Ni siquiera reaccionó al rango de Hallibel…

—No creo que esto sea algo que podamos arreglar con solo gritarle a la estúpida gata de callejón…

—¿Ya intentaron usar las provisiones que la Onna me hizo traer del Mundo Humano? Jaegerjaquez se encaprichó con algunas…

— **CLARO QUE TRATAMOS CON LA LECHE Y EL ATÚN, ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS, ULQUIORRA!?**

—No dignificare esa pregunta con una respuesta que sé que no te gustará, Quinta: ¿Qué intentaron hasta ahora, Tercera?

—Nada funcionó, ni sobornarlo o amenazarlo: Yammy intentó picarlo con una escoba, pero Grimmjow le rasguñó la cara de tal modo que tuvimos que encargar a un Número que lo guíe al laboratorio de Szyael para regenerar sus ojos, dado que tenemos prohibido perturbar a Inoue-san…

—¿Quiénes están al tanto de esta situación?

— **GRRR…**

—Habríamos enviado por Koufang nada más descubrirlo, pero la Sexta Compañía estará en una misión todo el día, Aizen-sama dejó muy claro lo que ocurriría si este incidente se repetía e Ichimaru está con él y Tōsen en la Sala del Trono…

—En ese caso me temo que no tengo más ideas…

—…Vete a la mierda, Cuarta…

—¿Puede saberse que rayos pasa aquí?

— _ **HIIISSS…**_

—Primera…

—Buena la hiciste, Nnoitra…

—¿A dónde se supone que vas, Ulquiorra?

—Me niego a quedarme aquí y tomar parte de la culpa por tu imbecilidad, Quinta: Si Aizen-sama me necesita estaré con la Onna, la narración de estos hechos bastará para mantenerla entretenida hasta la hora de la cena…

—Starrk…Verás, esto es…

— **¡HIIISSS!**

— **¡PERO CON UNA MIERDA, SEXTA!**

—¿Qué Aizen-sama no implementó una nueva regla luego de la última vez que esto pasó?

—No fue culpa nuestra, Primera: Szyael y yo lo encontramos así cuando pasábamos por aquí y el alboroto atrajo a los otros dos…Y a Yammy, pero Grimmjow se lo bajó en cuestión de segundos…

—El escándalo que armaron fue suficiente para interrumpir mi siesta y atraerme a averiguar su origen: Lo sorprendente es que solo nosotros seis hallamos venido…

—¿Se lo dirás a Aizen-sama?

—Por increíble que parezca, debo apoyar a la Quinta, Starrk: Esta vez ni él ni ninguno de nosotros hizo o sabe nada sobre como Grimmjow terminó…

—¿Drogado en hierba gatera?

— **¡HIIISSS!**

—…

—Quizá si Aizen-sama dejara a Szyael curar al minino de su adicción…

—Todos sabemos que eso no es algo que los experimentas de la Octava detengan, Quinta: Es inherente a su naturaleza de Hollow felino…Como sea, ya no importa: Todos devuélvanse a lo que hacían, yo lidiaré con él…

—¿Estás seguro Starrk? Su mente no registra rangos…

—Soy más que capaz de manejar la situación, Hallibel: ¿Grimmjow? ¿Podrías acercarte, por favor?

— _¿Meow? ¿Meeeeow? Purrr…_

—…Santa-¿Está _**ronroneando**_?

— _Purrr…_

—¿Pero qué-? ¿Starrk? Estás…¿Rascando sus orejas?

— _Purrr, purrr, purrr…_

—Si funciona con gatos, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo con nuestra Pantera residente? Desgraciadamente no pude probar esto hasta ahora, Grimmjow me arrancaría las manos de registrar que ronroneó frente a ustedes…

— _Purrr, purrr, purrr…_

—…

— _Purrr…_


End file.
